ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory
Episode Summary ArTHOR: After being banished by his father, ArTHOR must find a job and marry his fiancée in order to get his powers back. The Big Fang Theory: Edward and Jacob write equations on how to get Bella, and fight for the first one to get her love. Segments thumb|300px|right|ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory #MAD News - The MAD News anchor anounces that Ashton Kutcher gets tricked for being on the Two and a Half Men show. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #[[ArTHOR|'ArTHOR']] (Movie Parody of Arthur and Thor) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Beachball freezes during a game and must reboot (Animated by M. Wartella) #Hulked on Phonics (Ad Reading Parody of Hooked on Phonics/Spoof on Hulk) (Ad Parody Segment) (Animated by Mark Marek) #Ninja fires spitball at the teacher (NOTE: Boy is blamed) (Part 1 of Behind the Teacher's Back) #MAD's Rejected Video Games (Rejected... Segment) #Yu-Gi-Bear! (Movie Parody of Yogi Bear/TV Parody of Yu-Gi-Oh!) (Ad Parody Segment) #Hand Disguised as a Sock Puppet (Stop-motion cartoon) #Batman throws a Batarang at the teacher (NOTE: Boy is blamed again) (Part 2 of Behind the Teacher's Back) #Spy vs. Spy - Slingshot (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Recycled Bottle into a Unicycle (Animated by M. Wartella) #Alvin and the Monks (Ad Parody of Alvin and the Chipmunks) (Ad Parody Segment) #Teacher gets zapped by Alien (NOTE: Boy is blamed yet again) (Part 3 of Behind the Teacher's Back) #[[The Big Fang Theory|'The Big Fang Theory']] (TV Parody of the Big Bang Theory/Movie Parody of Twilight) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: In ArTHOR, MAD ran out of budget for cameo after credits (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *In ArTHOR, it showed Rango, Mario and Donkey Kong. It also parodied the Donkey Kong game. *Mario's fourth appearance in MAD. *This is the 2nd episode with a recurring sketch. The 1st was [[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Pokémon Park / WWER']] with the Mailman Act. This one is Behind the Teacher's Back. *In The Big Fang Theory, it parodied Astro from The Jetsons and Scooby-Doo. It also showed Bart Simpson writing on the chalkboard and a parody of Diary of a Wimpy Kid is on another chalkboard. *This is the second time Yogi Bear gets spoofed, the first was [[Law & Ogre|'Law & Ogre']]. *The book in Spy vs. Spy, "Revenge," says that it's written by Prohias. This is based on Spy vs. Spy's first creator, Antonio Prohías. *In Bottle into Unicycle, the guy that is on the unicycle in the sketch is also in the MAD Intro theme. *'The Big Fang Theory' is the second parody to spoof Twilight, the first was [[TwiGH School Musical|'TwiGH School Musical']]. *Ashton Kutcher was mentioned in MAD News, ArTHOR, and The Big Fang Theory. *Seventh appearance of the Rejected segment. Voices *Chris Cox - Edward Cullen, Alvin and the Monks Announcer and Alan *Hugh Davidson - Phil Coulson, Beach Ball Teen, Bruce Banner and Blogger *Mikey Day - Jacob Black, Captain America and Ranger Smith *Grey DeLisle - Jane Foster, Lara Croft and Beyoncé *Rachel Ramras - Bella Swan, Beach Ball Teen and Tammy *Kevin Shinick - ArTHOR, Hulk, Ashton Kutcher, Boy in Class, Yogi Bear, Waiter, Dave Seville and the MAD News anchor *Dana Snyder - Rango/Chameleon, Teacher and Rejected Video Games Announcer *Gary Anthony Williams - Odin, Ric Flair, Kayne West, Iron Beast and Yu-Gi-Bear! Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes